Missing Moment from TCOT Greeneyed Sister
by razraz
Summary: Just a scene I thought I would add in to TCOT Green-eyed sister.


**Missing Moment from the TCOT Green-Eyed Sister**

_A/N In the Green-eyed Sister - Della pleads with Perry to speak to Miss Harriet Bains. He tells her his trip to London is not a pleasure trip. She says she knows, when he demands her reasons for him seeing Harriet she says they are probably a bit feminine. He finally agrees and tells her to change his tickets she admits she already has. This is my take on a missing moment after this scene but before the murder, after Mason visits the Bains household, the night before the murder._

_(FTR Not my characters just borrowing from ESG.)_

There was a knock at her door, she glanced at it for a moment wondering who it could be. Della Street was kneeling, cleaning the dust out from around her record player. She stood up and stretched, she looked through the peek hole. Grinning she opened the door, Perry Mason leaned on her doorframe, a wistful expression on his face, his hat and coat still on. She stood one hand on her hip, "Have you come to help me clean?" she asked him.

"No ooh."

"Did you want me to take some dictation?" she continued with a innocent expression on her face.

"Nooo."

"Do you want to come in or are you going to stand there all night?" she held her hand out for his coat and hat, confident of his response. But he didn't move.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied slowly, softly. His eyes wandering all over her body, "Tell me Miss Street, if the desperate case of Miss Bains had not arisen would you have thrown some other delay tactic at me?"

She realised he was holding something behind his back.

"No, that was just an opportunity I couldn't pass up," she confessed, a coy smile on her lips, crossing her arms and rocking slightly, "Her needs paralleled mine." He watched her with a hint of a raised eyebrow and she gave a despairing shrug of her shoulders and sighed, "Oh Perry, they all sound so ruthless, her sister, her father, why even her fiance, you might be right, she might be better off without him but..." she caught the hint of a gleam in his eye and stopped herself speaking.

"So you were prepared to let me go?" He asked, referring to his London trip.

"It is important, I just..."

"Yesss?" He was struggling to prevent his amusement from turning into a smile.

"I had not had you alone for over a month," she protested, then dropped her eyes. She felt bad for even saying this, for demanding his attention when he had so many important things on his mind. It wasn't quite true about the month, they had been together, but brief sessions before falling into exhausted sleep.

"So what you were really trying to say is that you wanted one more night with just us."

She flushed a delightful shade of rosy pink, "Perry you can't speak like that in my hallway, someone will hear you." She pulled him in, he moved in but his big body stopped her from seeing behind his back.

Della let him go to shut the door and when she turned to face him he presented her with a bunch of red roses, buds just beginning to open."Oh Perry they're absolutely beautiful!" she threw her arms up around his neck and smothered him with kisses, knocking off his hat and forcing him to bend so he could hold the roses and their thorns away from her. She took them out of his hands and headed towards the kitchen, he took off his coat and placed it with his hat in her cloak closet. He followed her watching her pull out her secateurs, snip the ends of before arranging them in her favorite crystal vase.

"Have you eaten Perry, I don't have much here but I can fix you some soup?"

"I'm not hungry for food," he told her, he watched the words slowly register, as she let her fingers do some unnecessary adjusting of the flowers, he watched her cheeks blush a deeper red this time. He knew that she didn't take his neglect of her personally, they understood each other, but he loved the effect such minimal attention could have on her.

She picked up the vase and walked back out passed him, she put them on her sideboard where they dominated the room. Still blushing she came over to him and took his hands in hers. "Thank you for the flowers Perry, they are beautiful, they do a girls heart good. I'm sorry for being clingy." He waited because he knew she hadn't finished speaking, "Oh Perry," she sighed, he could tell she was exasperated with herself, he knew her sighs intimately, "I was jealous." she met his eyes and had the slightest defiant tilt to her chin, "I knew you would be working, but there would also be all those beautiful and glamourous women pawing over you, and even if they were not smart enough to do that, then they at least would be spending their leisure time with you. I just want it to be me who gets to do that."

He looked at his watch, "Will the next six hours suffice."

"Six?"

"Four hours sleep is our minimum, and I have a feeling Miss Harriet Bains is not out of the woods yet."

"In that case I wholeheartedly accept your offer of six hours," she declared as he pulled her in for a kiss. "In fact." she murmured as his lips trailed down her neck, "Right now, I'd settle for an hour." He pulled away from her looking down into her eyes.

"You know you could have just come with me," he said, his thumb pad touching her lower lip, "We could get married at the ..."

She had slipped her lips over his thumb and was looking up at him with an expression so sultry he couldn't remember what he had been saying. She let his thumb slip out of her mouth and her fingers worked at his tie, familiar fingers loosening it.

"You're wasting your allocated time Counsellor," she pointed out huskily. "Did you come here to talk or too..." she turned away and glanced over her shoulder. He stopped her, his fingers on her upper arm, he cupped her chin in his hand. "One day Della Street, you are going to realise that my love for you has no bounds, you will accept my love for you completely."

"I thought that was what I was about to do," she murmured with a teasing grin. His eyes did not crinkle in amusement but burned almost with a fierce possessive anger, he kissed her lips and any further thought she had of teasing him disappeared into a world of color, heat and passion. For a few short hours neither of them cared about anything else other than proving their love to each other...

**THE END**

_A/N Now there is a scene at the end where Della come's in saying she's back, Perry gives her a sort of startled look and a typical boy comment "I thought you were going to the beauty parlor?" she gives a tight lip squeeze response and says she was just meeting someone. She then says there is a lady who wants to see him, he says no way. Della drops her voice and her bottom lip and lets out a very unbusiness like 'please'_

_Perry looks at Paul with an 'uhoh' and Paul has this look of "ho ho sucker"_

_What can I say all the restraint from my previous story had to come out somewhere - and I love this episode._


End file.
